Heroin and Lipstick
by Black Lightning Bulb
Summary: Just a short fic on how deep Mimi is in drugs. Pre RENT can be taken as musical or movie. Also the one at the end should be won. Thanks Kelby!


Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. This is pre RENT and can be taken as either musical or movie

* * *

Heroin and Lipstick

_Smack_

_"¿Adonde vas?"_

"Just out Máma." I reply, stuffing my lipstick in my pocket. _"¡Adios!" _

I walk out the door quickly, boots clacking on the concrete. I immediately start sweating in the NYC summer heat. I wipe at my some sweat off my fore head before it runs into my eyes. I know that if I don't get my fix I'll be sweating more over the next few days.

I spot a man standing on a street corner in a completely conspicuously over sized jacket for the heat. "Got anything on you?" I ask.

He looks me over, raising an eye brow. "What do you want?"

"I wanna see the Beast." I say, smirking.

He smiles back, "Got a twenty?"

I take a step back in surprise. "Most people only charge ten for a dime bag." I whisper harshly, noticing some people walking past us.

"Well I'm not most people." He replied, moving closer to me and running a finger up my thigh. "Do you have something else you could use for payment?"

I take a step closer, repulsed by my actions, but right now my fix is controlling my body. "Got a place?"

We walk a few blocks down to a rundown building. He leads me up to flights, keeping his hand on my ass the whole time. He unlocks his door, and all but pushes me inside. "Strip down." He says, already taking his coat off.

"Let me see the stuff first." I reply, trying to delay the oncoming blow to my integrity. If I had any to begin with. He walks over to a cabinet, opens it, showing me what looks like 5 kilos of heroin. "Is it all Beast?"

"Every bag. I only sell the best." He walks up to me lifting up my tank top. "Now either you take off your clothes, or I will.

I think of questions I can ask him to prolong the inevitable. "Do you have a bed?" He raises an eyebrow at my question. "It's more intimate." I reply seductively, my fingers unbuckling his belt.

He doesn't reply, just takes my hand and leads me down a disgustingly gross hallway. We get into his room, and he starts kissing my neck, making his way towards my mouth. He stuck his tounge in my mouth, almost making me gag. I try to act like I'm interested, but it's so hard. The only thing I'm interested in is getting some of that Beast into my veins.

He starts unbuttoning my shorts, and he pulls them down, leaving me in my underwear and tank top. He stops kissing me and pushes me roughly down on the bed. "Ready to get down to it?" He asks, smiling and taking off his pants. He gets on top of me, already starting to kiss me again. He slips his hand under my tank top, grabbing my boobs. I gasp in pain. He must think I like it because he squeezes harder. I try to stop the tears that I feel coming to my eyes, opening them so the air will dry them out.

He slips off my underwear, and starts pushing hard. He doesn't even try to be gentle. I feel like he's ripping me and two, and this time I can't stop the tears. He stops, groaning, then he rolls off of me. I quickly wipe at the remains of my tears. He stands up, putting his pants back on. "I leave you with some dime bags of Beast. You better be out of here by the time I get back, and if any, _any_, of my stash is missing your dead." He walks out of the room, popping his head back into the room. "If you ever want some more, I'll accept this form of payment when ever you need some." He winks, and walks out.

I see the door slam shut, and I sigh. I get up, putting on my panties and my shorts. I look for a bathroom, finding one the second door on the right. I look in the mirror seeing mascara runs and red eyes. I run the water, splashing it on my face. I start rifling through his sink drawers, looking for needles. I find a pack and take two.

He left ten dimes bags of Beast right where he said they were. I slip them in my pockets, and walk home as if nothing had happened. When I get home my Máma is asleep on the couch. I put a blanket over her. I walk quickly into the kitchen and get a spoon out. I almost run back to my room, quickly closing and locking the door. I grab a scarf and my lighter, unloading my pockets. I open one of the dime bags, pouring a fraction of the contents on to the spoon. I tie the scarf around my arm, finding the vein, and marking the area with a pen. I lift up the spoon, turning my lighter on.

I watch -mesmerized- as the white starts bubbling into a golden brown. I quickly load the needle, checking for air bubbles. I look down at the needle and the mark were the vein is. What I went through to get this. I paid in sex to get this. Then I feel the sweet ecstasy as the heroin fills my veins.

The Beast one.

* * *

Beast- Is Heroin plus LSD. Got this nifty little fact from: **http/www.whitehousedrugpolicy.gov/streetterms/default.asp**


End file.
